The present invention relates to an improvement in a code division multiple access ("CDMA") system.
The CDMA system includes a number of spaced transmitters. Each transmitter transmits to each of a plurality of handsets. The handsets can either be close to the base station or distant from the base station. The base station needs to transmit enough power so that all the handsets can receive the signal.
Sometimes, however, when the handset is too close to the transmitter, too much power may be received by the handset. The desired spectrum may be lower in amplitude than the undesired spectrum. Moreover, the desired and undesired spectra may be close enough in frequency such that the undesired spectra might not be removable by filtering. Problems occur from overdriving the input to the LNA, forming undesirable signal distortion and intermodulation products.